


Merodeadores/Marauders

by livius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders era, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Spin Off, harry potter fanfic, los merodeadores, merodeadores, voldemort - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livius/pseuds/livius





	1. Chapter 1

**Octubre, 1973**

Sirius corría, corría y corría, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Posiblemente así fuera. Remus le seguía tan solo unos pasos por detrás. Dio dos zancadas y pronto se puso a su altura, codo con codo. Corrían al unísono, sin preocuparse si chocaban con algún que otro estudiante de Hogwarts. Remus se escurrió por el suelo y se deslizó por entre las piernas de un grupo de chicas que, muertas de vergüenza, chillaban y se tapaban con sus túnicas. Sirius saltó los bancos que había a un lado del pasillo. Pisoteó los libros de una pareja y alguna que otra mano. Ambos amigos dejaban un rastro de destrucción a su paso y un eco de quejas, pero aun así, entre el revuelo que provocaban, consiguieron sentir en el pecho la voz firme de la profesora McGonagall, acelerando su corazón aún más:

—¡¡LUPIN!! ¡¡BLACK!! ¡¡PAREN AHORA MISMO!!

Sus gritos sólo conseguían generar más adrenalina. Sus piernas se movían más rápido, se volvían más ágiles sus movimientos. La persecución era épica para cualquiera que la presenciase: la capa y la túnica negra de la profesora McGonagall se agitaba a cada paso que daba. Corría a unos cinco o seis metros detrás de los chicos, empuñando la varita y con el moño que sujetaba su cabello castaño medio deshecho. Los otros alumnos se apartaban a su paso. Algún que otro se quedaba embobado y era la propia mujer la que tenían que abrirse camino a empujones. ¡Para no quedarse petrificado ante la imagen de la iracunda profesora!

Sirius y Remus giraron una esquina y recorrieron la distancia que les separaba hasta la escalera. La estructura comenzaba a girar y a elevarse en el momento en el que Sirius puso un pie sobre ella. Se volvió, tendiéndole una mano a su amigo, y este la aceptó y se impulsó a sí mismo hacia arriba. Los dos subieron los escalones de mármol entre risas y jadeos, casi cogidos de la mano. Bajo la atenta y sobrecogida mirada de los retratos que colgaban de las altas paredes, McGonagall llegó al pabellón hecha una furia.

—¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN!—gritaba impotente desde el suelo, pues la escalera ya estaba demasiado elevada como para poder alcanzarla—. ¡VAIS A ACABAR CONMIGO!

Sirius y Remus, si llegaron a escucharla, no le prestaron atención alguna. Alcanzaron el final de la escalera y encararon el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el instante en el que la barandilla blanca volvía a fijarse en la pared. La mujer del cuadro les miraba con desaprobación y con los labios fruncidos a través de las pinceladas. Cruzaba los brazos delante del pecho, enfadada.

—Os parecerá bonito—dijo con voz aguda y exclamó colérica—. ¡Hacerle eso a la pobre de Minerva! ¡AY! ¡Qué vergüenza debería daros!

—Vamos, ¡abre ya!—exclamó Sirius impacientándose—. ¡Cara de pescado!

La Dama Gorda volvió a fruncir los labios, muy ofendida y, al escuchar la contraseña, apartó su cuadro, dejando un hueco en la pared por el que los chicos se colaron. 

Sirius y Remus no se quedaron ni un instante en la sala común. Entraron como una exhalación y, como un relámpago subieron las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos. No les importó que el prefecto les llamase la atención, y mucho menos el empujón que le dieron después, que casi le tira de bruces al suelo. Los jóvenes alumnos de Gryffindor ya estaban hartos de esa panda de idiotas, y eso que el curso había empezado tan sólo un mes atrás,

Llegaron ambos al cuarto que compartían con James y con Peter. Ellos cuatro eran los únicos varones de la casa del León ese año. El chico de gafas esperaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba y el otro, mucho más bajo que todos sus compañeros, sentado en la cama. Sirius se coló primero en la habitación y Remus, pisándole los talones, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Por fin!—se quejó James, hastiado, y se irguió de un salto—. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? 

—Tú intenta robar algo del armarito especial de McGonagall sin que te pille.

—¡Qué asco!—chilló Peter con voz aguda. Sus dientes superiores, torcidos y demacrados por los chocolates se asomaban con gesto de repulsión. 

—¡Oh, venga!—le recriminó Remus quien, agotado, se tiró en el sillón que había junto a su cama, aquel que el mismísimo Dumbledore, conociendo su condición, había ordenad colocar. Cuando recuperó el aliento, dijo—. No seas imbécil. Si McGonagall tiene un armarito de _ese_ tipo, no quiero saberlo.

Todos se quedaron callados, viendo cómo el delgado muchacho se pasaba una mano por el cabello rubio encrespado y jadeaba. Daba la impresión de que fuera a desintegrarse de un momento para otro. Sirius rompió el silencio:

—¿De verdad que estás bien, Lunático?

Remus miró a su amigo y asintió. Después, sonrió con pesadez y se llevó una mano al pecho. Se inclinó hacia delante.

—Sí, sí... Sólo es el miedo a la muerte después de lo que hemos hecho. Nada grave.

—Bien—siguió Sirius y se levantó la túnica negra. En el bolsillo de sus pantalones, llevaba tres frasquitos de cristal que titilaron cuando los sacó a la vez—. No sé por qué se ha puesto tan furiosa, tenía como veinte frascos de estos vacíos. Podríamos haberle cogido alguno más.

James se acercó y dio dos toquecitos con las uñas en la superficie transparente. Peter también lo hizo, aunque con un poco de temor. James se apartó y corrió a los confines de la habitación para descorrer las cortinas y tapar la luz que entraba por las cinco ventanas. El cuarto quedó en penumbra. 

—Y ¿no podríamos haber comprado estos en el Callejón Diagon?—preguntó Peter—. Seguro que allí también vendían tarros iguales.

—Es mejor asegurarse—dijo Sirius—. Además, me niego a pasarme otro mes con esta hoja de mandrágora en la boca. Uggh, es asqueroso. Me huele el aliento a... mandrágora.

—La profesora Lyra dice que esta noche será la última seca del año—apuntó James—. No me gusta demasiado eso de la Adivinación y leer el futuro y esas cosas, pero creo que deberíamos fiarnos. ¡Nunca ha hecho tanto calor tan entrado octubre!

—Quizás haga calor por que vaya a llover—dijo Peter, uniendo las manos—. Si lloviera esta noche, no podríamos hacer el conjuro.

—Venga, Peter, no seas tan aguafiestas.

—Esto... Esto está mal, creo.

—¡Claro que está mal, imbécil!—dijo James—. Si estuviera bien no sería tan divertido. 

—Además, hacemos esto por Remus, recuerdas—dijo Sirius—. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor lo de ser un animago ilegal te sirve en algún futuro.

Peter calló y se sentó sobre el colchón de su cama. Remus miró a Sirius, este se encogió de hombros y el otro puso los ojos en blanco. James también se dejó caer en el suelo y Sirius, al cabo de un rato, le imitó. Sólo les quedaba esperar a que se hiciera de noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Remus abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los verdes de James, tras las gafas iluminadas por su varita. La cabeza le dolía y la luz del conjuro Lumos le hacía daño en la vista. Era... demasiado brillante. Lo primero que hizo fue removerse entre las sábanas que sus amigos le habían puesto por encima. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón mientras los otros hablaban. Se llevó una mano al estómago, debajo del diafragma y gimió. Se irguió poco a poco en el asiento y James desapareció para ser sustituido por Sirius.

 —Es medianoche—dijo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Remus tuvo que recordar. Esa nueva poción... matalobos, se llamaba, le dejaba medio muerto. Tenía sus cosas buenas, muy buenas: sólo se transformaba si le llegaba la luz de la luna y, si lo hacía, podía controlarse. Pero era agotadora.

Se levantó apoyándose en el hombro de Sirius y sacó su varita. Murmuró el conjuro Lumos y la luciérnaga se sumó al aura luminosa de sus compañeros.

El encantamiento Animagus requiría una larga y pesada tarea. Después de un mes entero, de luna a luna, con una hoja de mandrágora metida siempre en la boca, había que mezclar rocío, el capullo de una polilla esfinge de calavera y un mechón de tu pelo con la hoja impregnada de tu saliva en un frasco en una noche seca. Y eso sólo era el principio, mas James y Sirius, desde que se enteraron de que Remus era un licántropo, estaban muy emocionados con la idea de acompañarle en las noches difíciles. 

Luna llena, nada de humedad... la ocasión era casi única y perfecta. Sirius llevaba los frascos en el bolsillo del pantalón. James extendió su capa de invisibilidad por encima de los chicos. La fina tela acariciaba su piel, igual que el aire fresco de la noche. 

Moviéndose sincronizados como tantas veces habían hecho a lo largo de los cursos, caminaron hasta la puerta, la abrieron y bajaron las escaleras despacio, procurando que ni uno solo de los peldaños crujiera.

Por supuesto, es ilegal caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts tan tarde y mucho más aún con Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado suelto y a punto de estallar la guerra entre magos. Por esto, los cuatro muchachos se movían con la parsimonia suficiente como para no hacer ningún ruido. Ni un solo pie se escurría por debajo de la capa. 

Cruzaron los pasillos de Hogwarts sin cruzarse de bruces con nadie, ni siquiera con Filch ni su asquerosa gata, quienes patrullaban de noche el castillo. Caminaron y caminaron en sincronía, con las varitas iluminando los corredores. No pasó demasiado hasta que llegaron al pasillo del séptimo piso, a la altura del tapiz descolorido de Bárnabas el Chiflado. El caballero dormitaba en una esquina del mural. 

Los chicos encararon la pared desnuda de en frente. James se agachó y salió del abrazo de la capa. Desde debajo de la tela, Peter, Remus y Sirius vieron cómo James comenzaba a andar de un lado hacia otro. Así una, dos y hasta tres veces. Se detuvo después y, con los puños cerrados, esperó. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos y por verdadera arte de magia, en la pared apareció una forma ondulante que acabó por transformarse en una puerta sólida de madera azul. El chico de gafas la empujó con un hombro y los demás le siguieron. Cerraron la puerta cuando entraron todos y se quitaron la capa después.

La Sala de Menesteres la descubrieron en segundo curso, durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Era increíble cómo la sala se adaptaba a todo lo que tu mente necesitara en cada momento. En aquella ocasión, era una amplia estancia, con paredes acolchadas, una chimenea al final del todo y muchas estanterías llenas de libros. No era tan impresionante como la sala de las Cosas Perdidas o el Vertedero, como ellos lo llamaban. Sin embargo, era exactamente lo que necesitaban.

Remus abrió el libro que llevaba consigo y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Sirius sacó los frascos y los dejó a sus pies. James, mientras hacía estiramientos con los brazos, dijo:

—¡Por fin! Se acabó por fin. ¿De verdad era necesario lo de la hoja de mandrágora? ¡Ni para comer podía quitarla!

—Yo una vez estuve a punto de tragármela...

—Eeh, está bien—dijo Sirius—. No os quejéis tanto y vamos al lío. 

—Vale—Remus revisó las notas—. Peter, ¿tienes los bichos?

—¡Sí!—dijo, sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa con los capullos de la polilla esfinge de calavera. El pelo rubio y lacio le caía encima de los ojos.

—Y yo tengo el rocío—dijo James—. Lo recogí esta mañana. Tíos, me encontré con Lily en la sala común. Joder, hasta sin haber dormido y con un moño hecho con lápices es guapísima. Me preguntó de dónde venía y yo le dije...

—¡Vale!—le cortó Sirius—. Ya, Lily Evans está muy buena, ya lo sabemos.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y cogió uno de los frascos mientras James continuaba alabando a su preciosa amada. Abrió el bote de cristal e hizo un gesto a Peter para que se acercara. El niño caminó como un ratoncillo hasta donde estaba el otro y se agachó. Sus pequeños ojillos resplandecían con la luz de las lámparas. 

—Cierra los ojos y abre la boca.

—Lunático, tío, no seas asqueroso.

Peter obedeció y Remus cogió con las puntas de los dedos índice y pulgar el borde de la hoja que reposaba debajo de la lengua del chico. Tratando de no tocar la saliva, dejó caer la hoja dentro del frasco. Luego, agarró uno de los capullos de polilla y lo echó también. Por último, con una cucharita de metal, vertió un poco de agua de rocío. Tapó el frasco y lo dejó en una caja de madera tallada. Peter seguía con los ojos cerrados, Sirius había estado observando el proceso y James seguía hablando de Lily.

—Y, ¡madre mía! ¡Es tan lista como el mismísimo Merlín! Aun así, no me gusta que se junte con ese imbécil de Snivellus. Ese niño me da grima.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Peter. Ya está.

—¿No podemos verlo?

—No podéis ver la hoja de mandrágora hasta que haya una tormenta eléctrica. Y para entonces, si todo sale bien, será un líquido parecido a la sangre. 

—Ugh, qué asco.

Remus repitió el proceso con los otros dos y agradeció cuando por fin le llegó el turno a James para que se callara. Guardó todos los frascos en la caja y después, cerró los broches de cobre. Se levantó con la ayuda del de ojos verdes y dejó la caja cerrada en una de las estanterías vacías, entre una edición de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos y una Guía Contra Las Artes Oscuras. 

—Y... pues ahora viene lo divertido—dijo Remus dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. 

—¿Más divertido que lo que hemos hecho este mes? Genial.

—Como os he dicho, hay que esperara a que haya una tormenta eléctrica. Y, mientras esperas, tenéis que decir todos los días, al amanecer y al anochecer un conjuro... eh...

—Eh... ¿qué?—preguntó Sirius.

—Aquí dice que es un poco doloroso—dijo Remus, leyendo de su libro, de ese que había robado junto con James de la sección prohibida de la librería de Hogwarts. Se llamaba Animagus Paso A Paso. 

—¿Dice de verdad eso de ''un poco''?

—No—se sinceró al final Remus. De hecho, en el libro se leían las palabras ''puede causar daños severos, infartos, problemas respiratorios y la muerte si se realiza mal''. 

James, sin una pizca de miedo o duda en su expresión, al contrario que Peter, se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Quizás sonase un tanto egoísta, pero Remus de verdad quería que sus amigos se convirtieran en animagos, aunque fueran ilegales, con tal de no tener que pasar solo las noches de luna llena en esa desvencijada cueva bajo el Sauce Boxeador. 

—Yo nací preparado—dijo James y Remus se sorprendió de que todavía le quedara tanta energía en las venas. Él mismo estaba agotado—. Dinos, ¿qué hay que hacer?

Remus leyó directamente del libro:

—Una vez se haya colocado el frasco en un lugar oscuro y tranquilo, sin que el sujeto lo haya mirado (recuérdese que debe ocultarse del sol, pues la luz solar puede producir las peores mutaciones) se ha de esperar a que se produzca una tormenta eléctrica... Bla bla bla... Aquí. Se ha de realizar el siguiente conjuro todos los días sin excepción alguno, con la primera luz del día y por la noche: con la varita en el pecho, se debe repetir tres veces Amato Animo Animato Animagus.

—Rima y todo—dijo Peter con inocencia.

No, el conjuro no rimaba ni en consonante ni en asonante. Los otros tres chicos lo ignoraron. James agarró su varita al tiempo que lo hacía Sirius. Peter también se sumó. Se apuntaron los tres con ella en el pecho, justo en el esternón.

—¿Cómo era el conjuro?

—Amato Animo Animato Animagus—repitió.

Cogieron aire y repitieron las palabras al unísono, las tres voces se convirtieron en una. En el momento en que acabaron, una luz mucho más brillante que la del conjuro Lumos emanó de la madera, pero ninguno se apartó. Sirius tuvo que boquear para coger aire de nuevo. James tensó la mandíbula, pero Peter permaneció impasible y sereno. Pasaron unos cuatro o cinco segundos, que, bajo la mirada de Remus, parecieron treinta. La luz se apagó.

Las varitas se despegaron de la piel de los chicos bruscamente. Remus estaba callado, esperando oír la reacción de sus compañeros. La principal respuesta, o la que más se escuchó, fue la exclamación de emoción que salió de la garganta de Sirius. Tenía los ojos brillantes y fieros.

—¡GUAU!—gritó Sirius—. ¡Ha sido... ha sido genial!

—Eran dos corazones—dijo Peter, explicando calmado lo que los otros no podían decir—. En el pecho, aquí. Eran, latían dos corazones.

—¿James?—el chico permanecía quieto, con la mirada perdida, impenetrable.

—He visto algo—dijo al fin—. Era una luz... Muy brillante y muy cálida. ¡Joder, ha sido la leche!

—¿Qué era?

—No sé pero creo que... 

—¿Qué? ¡Dilo ya, por el amor de Merlín!

—Tenía cuernos.

Una carcajada estalló en la garganta de Remus y de Sirius y Peter, para no quedarse atrás, les imitó. James les miraba con inocencia y desconcierto, sonriendo de lado.

—Quizás sea una señal de que Lily te pone la cornamenta con Severus—dijo Peter.

—No seas tonto, Peter. ¡Para eso deberían estar saliendo! ¿Verdad, señor eeeehhh-eeestooo-ho-hola Lily, yooo...?

Las risas inundaron la Sala de los Menesteres. Nunca se escuchaba lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta de entrada, así que supusieron que no se escucharía desde fuera tampoco. Los cuatro amigos rieron como si estuviesen solos en el castillo. Así era cómo se sentían en verdad.

Salieron de la Sala de Menesteres bajo el hechizo de la capa de invisibilidad y emprendieron la vuelta hacia las habitaciones de nuevo. Bajaron dos, tres plantas hasta que James, que iba en cabeza, sintió cómo alguien chocaba contra su espalda.

A Remus la cabeza le daba vueltas y no le bastaba el apoyo que Sirius le ofrecía para recuperarse. Sus pies trastabillaban y sus rodillas parecían estar rindiéndose bajo su propio peso. Ese halo de calma y calidez que había sentido en la Sala que Viene y Va había desaparecido con la propia habitación. Perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer, pero el moreno le agarró de un brazo justo a tiempo.

—¡Ay, cuidado!

—Lunático, no te nos vayas ahora. ¿Te tomaste la poción esa?—Remus asintió con debilidad.

—Remus—dijo Peter desde atrás en un susurro—. ¿Estás bien?

Se apoyaba en la espalda de James sólo para no dejar que la gravedad lo tirase al suelo. Allí, bajo la luz de las varitas, su tez era pálida como la nieve, como la superficie de la luna, vaya ironía. Los labios le temblaban, ¡todo le temblaba! La poción matalobos era infalible, ¿verdad?

Todavía hablaban con susurros cuando otra voz se unió a la orquesta:

—Ay, señora Norris, pero qué chiquitina es usted. Sí, sí... Una pequeña gatita bonita.

Filch, el conserje, apareció al girar una esquina. Los chicos contuvieron la respiración. Llevaba a su gata en brazos y jugueteaba con ella. El animal no era más que un cachorro. Filch siguió caminando hacia ellos con paso despreocupado y haciéndole carantoñas a su mascota. Los chicos estaban paralizados.

—¿Qué hacemos?—murmuró Peter, temblando de miedo.

—Que salga Remus, que diga que iba a la enfermería. Nosotros nos escaparemos cuando Filch se de la vuelta. ¿Qué te parece, colega?

—Creo que voy a morirme.

—¡Vale, vale!—dijo Sirius y se echó el brazo de Remus por encima de los hombros, cargando con su peso sin mayor esfuerzo— ¡Nox! Yo me iré con Remus para que no se muera por el camino. Vosotros... salid corriendo o lo que sea.

—Si Lunático va solo, Filch lo acompañará y se irá y nosotros podremos irnos...

—¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó de pronto Filch, cuyas orejas también con dotes gatunos captaron el susurro de la capa. 

En un movimiento de rápido instinto, Sirius salió junto con un Remus semiinconsciente de debajo de la capa y giró la esquina para encarar a Filch. Trató de poner una expresión de terrible desasosiego y de mantener despierto a su amigo mientras James y Peter se escurrían entre las tinieblas hacia la torre de Gryffindor. El conserje dejó a la gata en el suelo y, furioso, caminó hacia ellos. 

—¡No se puede salir por los pasillos...!

—De noche—terminó Sirius—. Ya, ya lo sabemos. Tenía que llevar a Remus a la enfermería por... Bueno, él me lo pidió. Me dijo que le llevara a ver a Madam Pomfrey.

Filch se quedó un momento paralizado, decidiendo si ese bribón de Black le intentaba gastar una broma o si debía creerle.

—¿Remus? ¿Lupin?—fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que aquello no era un farol—. Ooh, ese chico, el... Yo lo llevaré, vamos señora Norris

Después de un pequeño rifirrafe por ver quién llevaba a Remus a la enfermería, ambos acabaron bajando las escaleras en caracol, cada uno con un brazo del joven sobre los hombros. La gata de Filch les seguía por las escaleras, maullando como si llevara un altavoz. 

La señora Pomfrey les recibió con una mueca torcida, como si ya les estuviera esperando. Ella no dijo nada, pero nada más ver a Remus, ya tan blanco que translucían las venas de sus brazos, lo llevó hasta una cama cercada por cuatro mamparas opacas, todo lo lejos que pudo de la ventana, también resguardada por gruesas cortinas. En cuanto lo hubo acomodado con un trapo frío sobre la frente, la mujer les echó de la sala, diciendo que el chico y los demás que estaban allí necesitaban descansar. 

Filch y la señora Norris escoltaron a Sirius hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Allí, junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda, McGonagall le esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su bata de cuadros. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros y enmarcaban sus ojos furibundos. No tenía escapatoria.

—Buenas noches, señor Black—su voz era impávida, pero sus pupilas ardían—. Ahora usted va a entrar en su habitación y se va a preparar las clases de mañana porque después voy a hablar muy seriamente con usted y con sus tres amigos. En mi despacho. A la hora de la comida.

Sirius no pudo reprimir una sonrisa desalentada.

<>


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius, James y Peter se levantaron en pijama y, tras las insistencias del moreno, repitieron los tres el conjuro de Animagus como Remus les había dicho la noche anterior. La madera de la varita contra la piel y ese inmenso aunque también doloroso abrazo de luz... Había algo extraño en todo ello, como si fuera una especie de droga a la que estuvieran comenzando a engancharse. Era desgarrador pero también entrañable. Sabían que estaba mal, pero no les importaba demasiado. Tras haberse puesto sus túnicas negras y haberse intentado atar las corbatas, y James, el uniforma de Quidditch bajaron a desayunar.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, a falta por los jugadores de Quidditch, que comían cada uno sentado en sus mesas con algún que otro admirador por allí. Era sábado el sábado anterior a la noche de Halloween, lo que significaba que tocaba el primer partido. Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se disputaban los primeros puntos de la temporada y los nervios de James corrían a flor de piel.

—¿Crees que deberías comer tanto?—preguntó Peter, viendo cómo James engullía su quinta tortita con mantequilla y sirope de chocolate. 

—No fay nadam mejorf que un buem desayuno—dijo mientras masticaba la pasta y se relamía los labios, cubiertos de chocolate.

—¿No te sentará mal?

Como respuesta, el muchacho se metió otro bollo de azúcar en la boca.

Sirius miraba hacia la amplia silla donde el director se sentaba junto a los otros profesores, elevada sobre una especie de escenario y rodeado de mesas. Estaban vacías. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba también desocupada cuando ellos se habían sentado, pero entonces, que el reloj había alcanzado una hora más razonable, los jugadores comenzaban a llegar. Abstraído y pensando en Merlín sabe qué, no salió de su mente hasta que Lucie Wood se sentó a su lado y se interpuso en su campo de visión.

—Hola, Sirius.

Lucie lucía unos hermosos y fieros ojos marrones y su uniforme de Quidditch. Era la buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor. Volaba tan presta como la mismísima Snitch y eran pocos (y pocas) los que se resistían al embrujo de su mirada. Muchas niñas decían que de hecho, Lucie utilizaba hechizos de amor para ser tan popular. Eso a Sirius no le importaba.

—Buenas—dijo en tono monótono.

—Dicen que ayer te metiste en líos con McGonagall. 

—¿Qué rápido corren los rumores, no?

—Ni te lo imaginas—dijo soltando un bufido y sacudiendo su larga y brillante melena negra. Su piel también era de un perfecto color caramelo.

Sirius se había quedado sin inspiración para darle más largas, así que simplemente se levantó y, dejando a Lucie allí sentada y atónita, comenzó a caminar sin mirar a los lados hacia la puerta. Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que sintió que James llegaba corriendo detrás de él, todavía con los morros manchados de azúcar en polvo. 

—¡Tío!—exclamó—¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Era Lucie Wood la que te hablaba! Joder, si no me gustase Lily, yo me tiraría a sus fuertes brazos. ¿La has visto entrenar? 

—¿A quién, a Lily o a Lucie?—dijo aburrido.

—¡A Lucie! Porque jugamos los dos en el mismo equipo que si no... Ya sabes lo que dicen: donde tienes la olla no metas la...

—Qué asco das.

—¡Sirius!

Salieron del Gran Comedor. Sirius iba con paso rápido, pero James no tardó en alcanzarle y encararle, impidiéndole seguir andando. Tenía los ojos verdes encendidos tras las gafas y el pelo oscuro revuelto y alocado. Su piel morena contrastaba con el color rojo sangre de su uniforme, cruzado por una raya amarilla y coronada con el escudo del león. Peter llegó poco detrás de él.

—¿Qué te pasa, tío?—repitió.

—Yo qué sé. Quizás esté cansado de escucharte siempre hablar de lo loco que estás por Lily Evans.

—No estoy loco por ella, sólo me gusta—Sirius intentó darle esquinazo de nuevo, pero Potter le retuvo—. ¿Es por lo de Remus?

—NO

—¡Vale, vale, tranquilo!—resopló y luego, miró el reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta de entrada del Gran Comedor. Las manecillas de bronce recorrían la esfera raudas—. Pronto será la hora del partido, será mejor que vaya yendo al campo. ¿Peter, te vienes? ¿Sirius?

—Yo luego voy—se disculpó de nuevo.

Despidió a sus amigos por la puerta principal de Hogwarts, lo cuales se perdieron en la lejanía tras descender el primer tramo de escaleras. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y alcanzó la escalerilla en espiral por la que había bajado la noche anterior. 

Llegó a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey giró la cabeza como una lechuza en cuanto puso un dedo del pie en la enorme sala. Al contrario que unas horas atrás, la temprana luz del sol entraba desde todas las ventanas. La enfermera estaba atendiendo unos papeles en pequeño escritorio blanco. No dijo nada, por lo que Sirius continuó avanzando con cautela hacia el pequeño escondrijo aparatado de las ventanas y rodeado por biombos que había divisado nada más entrar.

—Sólo voy a ver a mi amigo—se explicó.

La mujer, que en realidad era mucho más joven que lo que su gesto torcido dejaba ver, continuó en silencio. Sirius se tomó libertad para avanzar por entre las camas vacías y se coló en el pequeño recinto en el que descansaba. Remus estaba acostado en la cama, descalzo y bajo un jirón de sábanas. Una fina capa de sudor recubría sus pálidas facciones. Su respiración era calmada y tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó un poco más. Sus dedos estaban rojos, pues estaba agarrado con enorme fuerza a la manta. Era como un alma más que un cuerpo. 

—Anoche lo sedé—dijo una voz detrás suya. Sirius se giró para ver a Poppy Pomfrey apoyada contra una de las pantallas, los brazos cruzados y la expresión cansada—. No imagino el dolor por el que tenía que estar pasando.

—¿Llegó a transformarse?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No podrá ir al partido. Imagino que despertará a mediodía o algo así. Deberías ir con Potter y Pettigrew. Yo cuidaré de él.

Muy a su pesar, Sirius volvió la cabeza una última vez hacia Lunático y caminó arrastrando los pies hacia fuera de la enfermería, con esas palabras que tenía atrapadas en la punta de la lengua dándole vueltas a la cabeza. <>>

***

Sirius llegó al estadio de Quidditch poco antes de que los jugadores salieran al campo. El bullicio se escuchaba desde los vestuarios donde James y Peter estaban sentados en una esquina. James daba rápidos puntapiés en el suelo, nervioso. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que decía, no se sorprendió.

—¿Crees que Lily estará allí?

—No lo dudo—dijo el pelinegro, esforzándose por parecer alegre.

—Oh, se me van a saltar las tripas.

—Tú piensa que la quaffle es Lily y que tienes que meterla por el aro—dijo Peter en tono serio.

—¿Qué?—a James el pelo se le pegaba la frente por culpa del sudor.

Sirius miró un poco alrededor y pronto atisbó a Lucie Wood, hablando con la guardiana del equipo de Gryffindor, una chica de piel oscura llamada Annie. Mantuvo la mirada con él mientras la otra jugadora se inclinó hacia ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. A Sirius un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y apartó la vista en silencio. James empeoraba por momentos.

—Oh, dios, oh, dios, oh, dios, oh, dios...

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? No es el primer partido que juegas.

—Voy a morir, voy a morir.

—No te mueras—dijo Sirius, sentándose a su lado en el banco—. Resérvate para el final del partido. Marca tantos puntos como puedas. Luego hablaremos.

—¿Hablaremos?—dijo James, de pronto más calmado y sereno. Sólo necesitaba una pequeña distracción—. ¿Con quién y de qué? ¿No me habrás planeado una cita con Lily?

Sirius rió, recordando la manera en la que la profesora McGonagall le había mirado esa misma noche, sólo unas pocas horas atrás. Aquella mirada que podría significar su despedida de Hogwarts para siempre. Cambiaría eso por mil citas en las que acompañara a un pegajoso James de la mano de Lily Evans.

No tuvo que responder, pues en ese instante por la puerta del vestuario se asomó la cabeza del entrenador Wagner. Con una voz estruendosa, exclamó: 

—¡Salís en medio minuto, Gryffindor!—después se dirigió a Lucie, la capitana—. Que no se sepa que he dicho esto, pero confío en que tu equipo nos posicione desde el principio en un buen lugar. ¡Rugid, leones!

Los jugadores cogieron sus escobas y comenzaron a salir de la sala. James agarró su vieja Shooting Star e inspiró hondo. 

—Decidle a Lily y a Lunático que los quiero. 

Caminó después con piernas temblorosas hacia la puerta por la que los otros ya habían salido y desapareció por ella. Sirius y Peter regresaron a las gradas mientras, la voz del comentarista gritaba a través de un hechizo:

—¡MAGOS Y BRUJAS, ALUMNOS Y PROFESORES, QUERIDOS RESIDENTES DE HOGWARTS, BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH DE LA TEMPORADA: RAVENCLAW CONTRA GRYFFINDOR! ¡SUELTEN LA SNITCH...!


	4. Chapter 4

James fue el primero de los del equipo del león en alzar el vuelo con su escoba, justo después de que Lucie Wood le sacudiera la mano a Hector Sire y de que el entrenador Wagner soplara su silbato. Miró alrededor sobre las gradas, buscando con ojo avidaz y con él, los jugadores de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw tomaron sus posiciones. Sirius y Peter estaban sentados en lo alto de los peldaños de la grada de Gryffindor, en medio de esa inusual calima de mediados de octubre. 

—¡Y... COMIENZA EL PARTIDO! —exclamó el comentador y con él, se escuchó el griterío de los dos bandos presentes en el estadio, que bullía de aficionados entusiastas.

Annie Stevenson, la guardiana, se posicionó entre los aros de su portería y, aunque pareciera imposible, el jaleo creció por parte de los leones cuando la capitana se lanzó por el aire como una saeta. ¡Ya había encontrado la Snitch dorada! Hector Sire voló a su lado, su uniforme azul ondeaba cortando el viento.

El partido no se detuvo tras la primera tentativa de los buscadores. La quaffle se deslizaba de un lado a otro del campo, confundiéndose con los propios jugadores. Pasaba de James a Laura, de Laura a George. A George le golpeó una bludger en el palo de la escoba y, aunque consiguió mantener el equilibrio, el balón pasó a posesión de Ravenclaw.

—¡RAVEN-RAVENCLAW! ¡RAVEN-RAVENCLAW! —animaban las águilas a su equipo. Hufflepuff estaba dividido en dos facciones que alentaban cada uno a un equipo. La mayor parte de Slytherin estaba ausente.

Los cazadores de Ravenclaw marcaron el primer tanto ante una impotente guardiana. El balón volvió a Gryffindor. Una bludger, lanzada por el golpeador de Ravenclaw, pasó arañando la oreja de Laura. La quaffle la agarró James de nuevo y él solo atajó todo el campo, yéndose de las bludger y de las flechas de los buscadores. Marcó diez puntos de una vez y, tan solo pasados dos minutos, hubo remontado el marcador a favor de su equipo.

Gryffindor coreaba su nombre, incluso los profesores. James volvió a marcar, sorteando a los rivales. Pronto todas las miradas pasaron de los capitanes al cazador. James marcó y volvió a marcar ¡y otra vez, y otra vez!

—¡MADRE MÍA, CÓMO ESTÁ POTTER! —chilló el comentarista —¡SE VA DE UNO, SE VA DE OTRO! ¡Y MARCA! ¡CIENTO DIEZ A DIEZ! ¡CIENTO VEINTE!

Hector se desvió de la estela de Lucie y se interpuso entre James y la quaffle. Este, despistado y entre quejas, soltó la quaffle, que cayó y fue a parar a los brazos de la cazadora de Ravenclaw que había marcado el primer tanto.

—¡¡NOOO!! —chilló Peter en la oreja de Sirius, al igual que el resto de la multitud.

Bueno, no toda la multitud. Sirius tenía los ojos clavados como chinchetas en Lucie, quien, inmóvil, analizaba el aire desde su escoba mientras Hector volaba veloz tras el destello dorado. ¿Qué tramaba la buscadora?

Laura cortó la trayectoria de Maria tras haber marcado el tercer punto para Ravenclaw. Mike, quien sincronizado con ella se encontraba justo debajo, goĺpeó la quaffle con su bate. James recibió el pase y, virando como un remolino, atizó la pelota con la escoba.

—¡VEINTE PUNTAZOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

—¡VAMOS POTTER!

Entre la confusión de las águilas, Lucie miró hacia abajo. Pegó un silbido y acto seguido, se recolocó en la escoba para quedar con las piernas juntas hacia el mismo lado. Y bajo la incrédula mirada de los pocos que estaban pendientes de ella, saltó.

Una exhalación se quedó atascada en la garganta de todos, incluso del entrenador Wagner. Los jugadores se detuvieron, incluso Hector lo hizo. Estuvo en el aire por cerca de tres segundos, pero para cualquiera al que le preguntaran, se habían sentido como horas. La melena de la cazadora ondeaba cual bandera sin estandarte. 

Tan rápido como todo aquello sucedió, acabó. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Annie Stevenson pasó rauda con su escoba y Lucie cayó sobre ella ilesa. Acto seguido, levantó los puños en el aire, enseñando su captura y con cerril mirada en el rostro

—¡LA TIENE! —chilló el comentarista, haciéndose oír entre las aclamaciones y el griterío —¡POR LOS CALZONES DE MERLÍN: HA COGIDO LA SNITCH! ¡LUCIE WOOD HA COGIDO LA SNITCH! ¡JODER, QUÉ GUAPA, QUÉ GENIAL! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! ¡LOS LEONES GANAN!

El equipo de Gryffindor descendió al campo y se abalanzó sobre la buscadora. Lucie fue alzada en hombros y aclamada. Fiera como el león que era, sacudía la Snitch en el aire, con puño de hierro y el cabello y los ojos salvajes. James descendió, pero siguió rebuscando entre las gradas, un tanto ajeno a la celebración.

—¿Has visto eso?-chilló extasiado Peter—. Eso... ¿Eso no es ilegal?

—¿Qué importa?—dijo Sirius, sin un ápice de alegría en el semblante o la voz.

—James tenía razón—dijo Peter entonces, con un tono sombrío y receloso—. No eres el mismo desde ayer. Te ocurre algo.

—No me pasa nada—zanjó.

Peter dio por terminado el tema de igual manera y descendió los escalones uno a uno para unirse a la celebración que gobernaba el campo. Sirius se quedó allí arriba, solo. Ni siquiera era un partido importante, ¿por qué era tal el alboroto? ¿Y Lucie? Si se había tirado de su escoba para coger la Snitch en el primer enfrentamiento, ¿qué pensaba hacer en el último? 

¿No era demasiado exagerada aquella felicidad, o es que Sirius daba mucho contraste con ella? Permaneció allí solo, sin moverse, hasta que James apareció allí y lo invitó a bajar. Ojalá el partido hubiese durado más tiempo, ojalá no fuera esa fiesta también una de despedida para el joven Black.

***

La celebración no tardó en trasladarse a la sala común de Gryffindor. Llevaron a Lucie en volandas hasta allí e incluso la Dama Gorda se vio sorprendida y alegre cuando los chicos le pidieron que cantase algo en honor a la capitana. Coreaban su nombre y los ecos se extendieron hasta los confines de la torre.

Sirius se escabulló de la vera de James y subió las escaleras que le llevaban a su dormitorio. Al asomarse, comprendió que estaba vacío. Volvió a bajar apesadumbrado. Los chicos de séptimo curso habían sacado una caja de cerveza de mantequilla. La bebida espumosa volaba de un lado a otro y sólo una pequeña porción acababa en el gaznate de los chicos. 

El moreno se dejó caer en una silla lo suficiente apartada para estar marginado. Sólo quería soledad y tiempo para pensar en cómo iba a decirles a sus amigos que lo expulsarían de Hogwarts por reincidir tantas veces. Abrazó la esperanza de que pudiera quedarse allí para siempre, que pudiera parar el tiempo y permanecer al margen de aquella fiesta. Era un destino mucho más feliz que el de tener que regresar a su casa. 

Pasó el tiempo despacio, hasta que la puerta de la sala común volvió a abrirse, aunque nadie, salvo Sirius, se percató de ello. Remus entró aferrándose el estómago y cojeando un poco. Asombrado, hincó las cejas al ver el barullo que tenían montado y luego sonrió a Sirius cuando lo hubo divisado. 

—Buenos días, Lunático—. dijo el moreno.

—Gracias por llevarme anoche—contestó este sonriendo.

—No es nada.

Remus sólo necesitó oír esas tres palabras de los labios de su amigo para saber que algo en su espíritu no encajaba con el alma fiestera y alocada que solía tener Sirius. Con cautela y procurando no utilizar las palabras incorrectas, preguntó con suavidad.

—Sirius, ¿te encuentras bien?

Y Sirius sólo necesitó esas leves palabras de Remus para venirse abajo por completo. Se retorció en su asiento y la respiración se le entrecortó. Remus puso una mano en su hombro y Sirius gimió, dando gracias de que los otros formaran tanto alboroto. Se tapó con una mano el rostro.

Se levantó con la ayuda de Remus y fue conducido por él hasta la habitación. Cerró la puerta cuando hubieron entrado. Algo muy grave debía estar pasando para tener a Sirius así: cabizbajo y con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo, temblaba. Estaba de espaldas, pero Remus obvió que se controlaba para no llorar. Caminó hacia él y volvió a posar una mano sobre su hombro. 

—Sirius—el aludido gimió ante su voz—. ¿Qué ocurre? No puede ser tan malo.

—Me... me van a expulsar de Hogwarts.

En realidad, se dijo Remus, sí que era para preocuparse. El hecho de que expulsaran a Sirius de Hogwarts significaba que no podría volver a verlo. Y, sobre todo, que tendría que regresar a casa de los Black. No podía haber peor castigo que aquel.

—Bueno, ¿y quién dice eso?—preguntó Remus.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué dices que te van a expulsar? ¿Te lo ha dicho alguien o...?

—Anoche me encontré con McGonagall cuando volvía de llevarte con Pomfrey. Dijo que hablaríamos hoy.

—Pero no dijo nada de la expulsión. ¡No hay de qué preocuparse!

—¡Es mi séptima falta en lo que llevamos de mes, Remus!—exclamó Sirius girándose al fin y dejando ver su gesto congestionado. Tenía los ojos rojos, lo que contrastaba con el gris templado de sus pupilas—. Vosotros llevaréis dos o tres como mucho. A la séptima falta, te expulsan.

—No—dijo Remus, cruzándose de brazos para enfatizar su posición—. Me niego a que te expulsen. Hablaremos con McGonagall: seguró que hay algún punto medio.

—Dijo que quería vernos a los cuatro a mediodía.

—Iremos los dos. ¿Has visto a James? ¡Estaba charlando con Evans! Quizás sea su única oportunidad.

Eso consiguió sacar una sonrisa de los labios de Sirius. Remus se puso a su lado y se estiró para estar casi de puntillas y rodearle el cuello con un brazo. Le revolvió la salvaje melena.

—Venga, será mejor que bajemos. 

***

Sirius y Remus caminaron en absoluta parsimonia por los pasillos de Hogwarts. El corazón de Sirius latía desbocado por la ansiedad. Solo esperaba... deseaba que todo saliera bien. Sin poder hacer mucho más para retrasar el destino, llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Minerva McGonagall. Remus se adelantó y llamó a la puerta.

Al poco rato, una mujer de sonrisa radiante y mejillas sonrosadas como manzanas abrió la puerta. La felicidad tan sincera en el semblante de la profesora la había dejado irreconocible. McGonagall sonrió a los chicos y los invitó a pasar, aunque su expresión se serenó un poco en cuanto se reflejó en Sirius. Carraspeó y se apartó un mechón de pelo rebelde. Después, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su silla.

El despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones era espectacular: había altas estanterías llenas hasta arriba de libros encuadernados de sabe Merlín cuántos años de antigüedad. Tenía cuadros que reflejaban la metamorfosis de insectos, incluso de hombre lobo. La luz, con aire vetusto y polvoriento, se colaba por un amplio ventanal con forma de arco ojival y, sobre el escritorio, un montón de hojas de papel estaba perfectamente alineado con una pluma y su tintero, la varita y un montón de cartas. 

Bajo la túnica negra, se vislumbraban las franjas rojas y doradas de una bufanda de Gryffindor. Sirius y Remus tomaron asiento.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Lupin?—preguntó con voz grave, cruzando las manos sobre la encimera.

—Eh, bien profesora—contestó un tanto turbado el aludido—. Gracias.

—Vayamos al grano—dijo, y volvió a carraspear—. Ayer por la tarde, viernes catorce de octubre, entrasteis aquí sin permiso y abristeis ese armario de allí. Me robasteis tres frascos de cristal templado de arena de Egipto... Sirius, te pedí que trajeras a Potter y a Pettigrew también, ¿dónde están?

Pero los labios del chico no reaccionaban, y tampoco sus cuerdas vocales estaban por colaborar. Se habían anudado entre sí en un apretado revoltijo y Sirius no podía hablar y casi tampoco respirar. Acarició sus nudillos, intentando recuperar fuerzas para contestar.

—¿Señor Black?

—Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, profesora, celebrando la victoria del partido

—No hablo con usted, Lupin—Minerva se puso en pie y, con las manos detrás de la espalda, avanzó despacio rodeando la mesa—. Black, ¿por qué es usted así?

Y entonces, Sirius acabó por desplomarse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr rápidas por sus mejillas, esas lágrimas de orgullo, de asco, de tantos años encerrado en Grimmauld Place, con visitas de primos que ni siquiera conocía y todos esos mortífagos y las miradas de odio por parte de su madre. Era ese apellido, ese maldito y repugnante apellido. Sólo escucharlo le producía ganas de vomitar y de llorar.

—Sirius...

—Señor Black, no se ande con niñerías.

—No me llame así—gimió, temblando—. N-No puede mandarme con ellos, no puede expulsarme, por favor, no quiero ir con ellos...

—Cálmese, Sirius—dijo McGonagall, posándose a su lado—. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿''Ellos'' son su familia?

En respuesta, Sirius sollozó con más fuerza. La profesora le lanzó un rápido hechizo Muffliato a la puerta y se agachó para quedar a la altura del chico. Sirius no podía eplicarlo, pero él no tenía miedo de ser expulsado: tenía miedo de volver con los Black.

—La idea de robar los frascos fue mía, profesora.

—¡Cállese, Lupin! ¡Los frascos son lo de menos! Y usted, Sirius—su expresión se suavizó—, puede respirar porque no voy a expulsarle. Tu amigo Potter me ha puesto de buen humor tras el partido, pero ustedes dos no se van a librar de un castigo. Están ya en tercer año, ¿cierto? Bien, pues no podrán ir a Hogsmeade hasta nuevo aviso.  

El corazón de Sirius latió más deprisa y sus pulmones se llenaron completamente del aire apergaminado del despacho de McGonagall. Se tapó los ojos con una mano en forma de visera mientras intentaba calmarse.

—Sólo intento controlar vuestro comportamiento: ¡no podéis ir robando por ahí, y menos a una profesora! No me hacen falta esos frascos, pero el día de mañana estaréis fuera de Hogwarts y nadie va a tener tanta misericordia como yo ahora. El castigo es por vuestro bien.

Remus y Sirius, cabizbajo, se pusieron en pie. La profesora les dio permiso para irse. Remus abrió la puerta y el hechizo Muffliato se deshizo. Antes de que pudieran salir, Minerva McGonagall agarró el brazo del moreno.

—No es de mi incumbencia, pero si tienes algún problema en tu familia, el centro se puede ocupar de...

—No—se apresuró a decir Sirius, aunque le salió un quejido roto. Se esforzó por sonreír—. Todo está bien.

La mujer les dejo ir. Se encontraron nada más cruzar el umbral con una Lucie Wood ruborizada, bien por la adrenalina del partido o por la cerveza de mantequilla, esperando para pasar al despacho. Annie Stevenson la acompañaba.

—Ah, mis leonas—dijo McGonagall—. Enhorabuena por el partido, chicas. Ahora hablemos de vuestro castigo por esa actuación tan espectacular...

Los chicos se quedaron solos en el pasillo. Ni un alma, ni siquiera Peeves estaba por allí. Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo y, la de uno de ellos, cayó al suelo avergonzada y rota. El rubio se acercó al otro y lo abrazó. Sus corazones se sincronizaron. Siempre lo estarían desde entonces.


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Qué tal con el conjuro Animagus?—preguntó Remus.

Después de la fiesta de la victoria en la sala común de Gryffindor, los cuatro chicos habían subido ya a su habitación. James todavía llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch y el pelo revuelto. Tenía los ojos encendidos de la emoción, quizás, aunque parecía estar flotando no desde el final del partido, sino desde que había hablado con Lily Evans.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, supongo—contestó.

—¿Lo repetisteis también esta mañana?

—Sí. Todo correctamente, como dijiste, Lunático.

Sirius estaba sentado en el sillón de Remus, envuelto en una agradable aura que le inyectaba una sensación de protección en vena. Una sonrisa lacónica se imponía en sus labios de vez en cuando. Toda la ansiedad que había albergado en su pecho durante un día entero por fin se había esfumado. Estaba a salvo y rodeado de gente que le quería. ¿Qué podía haber mejor que eso?

—Te perdiste el partido. ¡Merlín, fue genial!—chilló Peter.

—Lucie Wood se tiró de la escoba—dijo James, sin prestar atención a nada más salvo los guantes de cuero del uniforme—. Pero no le estamos dando importancia a lo mejor de todo: ¡Lily Evans sabe que existo!

Remus rió, volteó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba sentado sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado desde el codo hasta los dedos, algo de lo que Sirius no se había percatado hasta entonces.

—Sólo te ha felicitado, chaval—intervino Sirius al fin—. No te flipes.

—Me ha dicho exactamente ''Me ha encantado cómo has jugado hoy, James''

—Ya, y eso ya quiere decir que se casará contigo.

—Pero, ¿tú la has visto? ¡Cogeré una depresión si no lo hace!

Rieron, y así pasó el fin de semana, entre exclamaciones y burlas y la única preocupación de repetir el conjuro Animagus correctamente. Cuando James preguntó a su amigo el por qué de su inmediato buen humor, él simplemente le dijo que había hablado con McGonagall. "Y, ¿eso qué tiene de maravilloso?", había preguntado con una ceja arqueada, a lo que Sirius respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Le echó una mirada cómplice y fugaz a Remus y volvió a sonreír.

Cuando hubieron pasado dos días, el lunes se cernió sobre los chicos como una manta fría que preveía el invierno. James, Peter y Sirius repitieron el conjuro Animagus y bajaron después al comedor. Antes de entrar, se fijaron en los marcadores de las casas de Hogwarts: McGonagall debía de haberles quitado como castigo al menos veinte puntos a Remus y a Sirius. También habría que restar los robados por la temerosa jugada de Lucie Wood. En consecuencia, Gryffindor se encontraba incluso por debajo de Hufflepuff, más lejos que nunca de ganar la copa de las casas.

El ambiente en el Gran Comedor daba pena: era octubre, ya corría una brisa fresca por entre las ramas del sauce boxeador y nadie podía creer que las clases hubieran empezado hacía apenas unas semanas. ¡Se les antojaba eterna la espera hasta las vacaciones! ¿Cuándo irían a Hogsmeade?

Desayunaron. James engulló a medias con Peter una enorme montaña de tortitas, de casi medio metro de alto. Cuando acabaron, se dirigieron a la clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn, en las mazmorras. Compartían el aula con los alumnos de tercero de Slytherin.

  — Buenos días, chicos—dijo el orondo maestro—. Señor Crabbe, escupa ese chicle. A ver, ¿os mandé tarea? No, no lo hice. En fin, comencemos.

Al acabar su soliloquio, el profesor Slughorn, con manos temblorosas, agarró un caldero pequeño y lo puso con un tintineo sobre la mesa del profesor. Después, se retiró a un lado para que los chicos pudieran verlo. Del caldero de metal púrpura emanaba un vapor etéreo que se deshacía a pocos centímetros de la superficie de la poción. Los de la primera fila se acercaron curiosos.

  — Bueno, vamos a ver—dijo Slughorn—. ¿Algún voluntario?—nadie levantó la mano, pero los chismorreos en forma de susurro cesaron—. ¿Nadie? ¡Da igual! ¡Snape, acéquese!

Severus estaba sentado en primera fila y compartía pupitre con Lily Evans, por supuesto. Desde donde estaban, al final, James y Sirius sólo alcanzaban a ver un trozo de su melena pelirroja, pues estaba de espaldas. Snape se quedó cerca del profesor, con las manos detrás de la espalda y los ojos negros hundidos en la poción. Levantó un momento la mirada para lanzarle una sonrisa tímida a Lily, que lo llamaba a base de siseos. 

  — Señor Snape, ¿puede decirme qué vamos a estudiar hoy?—inquirió.

A Severus le bastó un simple vistazo desde dos palmos de distancia para después recitar de carrerilla:

 —Amortentia—dijo—. Es un fuerte filtro de amor que causa una fuerte obsesión al bebedor. Tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae.  Los efectos son casi inmediatos y su principal ingrediente es asfódelo.

  — Asfo- ¿qué?

  — Asfódelo

  — Excelente, señor Snape. Puede sentarse

Slughorn le dio una pequeña y leve palmadita en la espalda y lo invitó a volver a su asiento. Lily le dejó sentarse, lo miró y  le sonrió, o al menos eso supusieron pues estaban de espaldas a James. Las mejillas pálidas y enfermizas de Snape se ruborizaron. 

  — Hay que joderse—susurró James con una pizca de odio en su voz—. Empollón y narizotas.

  — Pues esa sonrisilla que le ha echado...

  — Ya, ya. No me lo recuerdes.

  — ¿Es verdad que huele a lo que más quieres?

  —¡Silencio!—chilló Slughorn—. Bien, como ya ha dicho el señor Snape, la Amortentia está compuesta principalmente por asfódelo, el cual se suele cortar en rodajas. ¿Alguien me puede decir las propiedades mágicas del asfódelo?

Esa vez fue Lily Evans desde la primera fila la que contestó. Slughorn mandó escribir dos pergaminos indicando cada uno de los ingredientes de la amortentia. Al final de la clase, Slughorn permitió que su caldero pasara de mesa en mesa para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de reconocer el olor del mejunje nacarado. A James le olía a sábanas frescas y a lavanda, a pan recién hecho y a tu propia casa después de unas largas vacaciones. A Sirius le olía a pasta de dientes de menta, a algo picante que no supo identificar y a cuero; a Remus, polvo, avellanas y nueces e, inexplicablemente, a verano. A Peter le olía a bosque.

La hora acabó y a esta le siguieron las demás clases: Transformaciones con McGonagall, Herbología y Vuelo. Y, por último y después de muchos paseos de ida y vuelta por todo Hogwarts, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Demasiado cansados siendo un lunes por la tarde a última hora, subieron mansamente hacia el aula donde se impartía la clase. En el amplio pabellón había sido montada una pasarela que cruzaba de pared a pared la sala. El señor Cygnus, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ese año, esperaba a sus alumnos sobre la plataforma. 

Robert Cygnus era un personaje demasiado delgado para su alta estatura. Se le marcaban los pómulos y la línea de la clavícula por debajo de la túnica y sólo mirarlo daba un poco de grima. Por desgracia, su físico acompañaba su carácter afilado y borde. 

El señor Cygnus se irguió cuando por fin hubieron llegado todos sus alumnos. Volvían a estar juntas las dos clases que habían compartido pupitre en Pociones. Remus dejó atrás a sus amigos para buscar un sitio en el que sentarse para tomar apuntes, pero las mesas habían sido retiradas. 

—Vamos a hacer algo... diferente hoy-anunció Cygnus cuando se hubieron callado-. Un combate.

Los murmullos estallaron de nuevo entre los muchachos. El extraño profesor, quien había entrado ese mismo año en el puesto (como lo habían hecho el anterior maestro... y el anterior), era conocido por sus extravagantes clases y por su terrible obsesión con las artes oscuras, pero aun así, ¿eran legales los combates? El profesor, que parecía estar leyendo sus mentes, y en realidad, quizás lo hiciera, siguió hablando.

—Aunque claro, sin... muertes—los Slytherin les echaron una mirada de burla a sus compañeros, pero había algo más, algo de lo que sólo el espabilado de Remus parecía haber advertido: esa forma en la que el profesor Cygnus pronunciaba la palabra muertes...

Pero la clase continuó y Remus se quedó con la boca cerrada, aunque quizás se hubiera puesto un poco más pálido si cabe. Retorció los dedos de una mano por debajo de las largas mangas de su túnica. Cygnus echó un rápido aun profundo vistazo a los chicos.

—Evans—dijo—. Suba aquí.

Pasó un instante hasta que Lily Evans, la pelirroja de bandera, salió de entre la multitud en una marcha silenciosa. Cuando llegó a la pasarela, se aupó con los brazos, rechazando la ayuda que le ofrecía Cygnus. Al ponerse de pie, cogió la varita que tenía enganchada detrás de la oreja, entre el pelo. Cygnus volvió a escrutar a los muchachos en busca de un contrincante.

James miraba a Lily como esa mañana había mirado la torre de tortitas. No había que culparlo, tampoco: Lily Evans, además de ser la mejor en Encantamientos y en Transformaciones y en Herbología y en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y en todo lo demás, era bellísima. Sus ojos verdes como las hojas de un árbol en primavera brillaban, absorbiendo la luz que entraba por los ventanales. Sirius tuvo que darle un empujón cuando Cygnus le invitó a subir a la plataforma para que reaccionara. 

James anduvo a paso torpe y despistado (y entre pequeñas carcajadas de sus compañeros de casa) hasta la plataforma y se subió a ella sin mayor esfuerzo. 

—Bien, pues—dijo Cygnus, bajándose de la pasarela para que los dos jóvenes se mirasen cara a cara. Dio una palmada en el aire que capturo todos los susurros despistados y se giró para ver a sus alumnos—. No hace falta que uséis sólo técnicas de desarme, pero el objetivo es hacer que el contrario pierda la varita, ¿entendido? Nada de perecer.

Y el combate dio comienzo, aunque James todavía estaba escuchando a Cygnus. Lily Evans, rápida como el trueno, lanzó un Expelliarmus hacia James, quien sin poder evitar el rayo de luz plateada que iba hacia él, perdió la varita en cuanto le alcanzó el hechizo. 

Los de Slytherin estallaron en risas de mofa y tampoco se quedaron atrás los de Gryffindor. El profesor Cygnus fue a recoger la varita de James, que había caído a sus pies, y se la devolvió. Remus se colocó al lado de Sirius y de Peter. 

—Despierte, Potter—dijo con voz severa, entregándole la varita al chico.

—Este es medio tonto—susurró Sirius en la oreja de Remus, que rió, sin preguntarse si se refería a Cygnus o a su amigo.

El profesor volvió a dar una palmada y la pelea comenzó de nuevo. Esta vez, ambos se quedaron mirando por espacio de unos cinco segundos. Los chicos se preguntaron cómo podía James estar tanto tiempo mirando a Lily sin gritar. De nuevo, ella hizo el primer movimiento. 

—¡Avis!—gritó esa vez y de la punta de su varita salieron seis pájaros que parecían dispuestos a matar a Potter a picotazos.

—¡Aqua eructo!—dijo este casi al unísono. Los pájaros de Lily chocaron contra el chorro de agua y cayeron al suelo. El chorro de agua, mucho más letal de lo que a James le había parecido, llegó hasta Lily y la duchó completamente. 

La joven resbaló, cayó sobre la pasarela y se quedó un momento boqueando para recuperar el aliento que el agua fría le había arrebatado. Se levantó despacio bajo la asustada mirada de James, pues se percató de que sus ojos ya no brillaban con la luz del lugar, sino con fuego.

—¡Cave inimicum!—dijo Lily, y James, que estaba a menos de tres metros, salió repelido hacia atrás, como si ella fuera un imán del mismo signo.

—¡Sí!—gritó Cygnus, extasiado—. ¡Eso es, Evans!

—¡Espera, espera! Pero, ¿qué significa?—chilló James.

—¡Expelliarmus!—le respondió Lily, y comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

Al hacerlo, James se veía arrastrado hacia atrás, como si no pudiera acercarse a ella, como si hubiera creado su propio campo de fuerza. Con un encantamiento escudo evitó su efecto y dijo a su vez:

—¡Confundo!

—¡Escudo!

—¡Expelliarmus!—gritaron ambos al unísono.

Dos haces de luz, que salía cada uno de una varita, chocaron en medio de los dos chicos. Ninguno de ellos bajó la varita, así que ambos relámpagos bailaron por el espacio, el uno tratando de vencer al otro. Al cabo de unos segundos, comenzaron a saltar chispas azules muy cerca de sus manos. Lily y James retiraron sus encantamientos con un ademán y un jadeo. Se frotaron la mano donde las chispas les habían quemado y se miraron a los ojos, ambos sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.

Pero seguían en combate, aunque al parecer, sólo Lily lo recordaba.

—¡Expelliarmus!

Cuando el relámpago estalló en el pecho de James, no sólo perdió la varita: sus gafas también salieron volando al otro lado de la sala. El chico cayó de la plataforma de bruces contra el suelo y, aunque no llegó a verlo, Lily sonrió cuando Cygnus dijo:

—Magnífico. ¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor!—la felicitó—. Muy bueno el encantamiento Cave Inimicum. No es de tu nivel.

—Lo leí en un libro. No sabía si funcionaría.

—Pues enhorabuena, porque has ganado el combate... con creces—Cygnus se giró hacia James, que estaba boca abajo y le sangraba la nariz en el suelo—. Bueno, hacedme el favor de llevarlo a la enfermería, chicos. Muy bien.

Sirius y Peter se apresuraron a levantar a James de un hombro cada uno entre risas y bromas. Remus fue a buscar las gafas y la varita. James tenía la cara ensangrentada y, como estaba sin gafas, parecía un poco... imbécil.

—Más imbécil de lo normal—rio Sirius cuando hubieron salido del aula, con Remus a la zaga. 

—¿Qué tal, James? 

Él tardó un rato en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, intentó sonreír de manera ostentosa.

—¿Habéis visto cómo me miraba Lily?


End file.
